zaralarssonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lush Life
Lyrics I live my day as if it was the last Live my day as if there was no past Doin' it all night, all summer Doin' it the way I wanna Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn But I won't be done when morning comes Doin' it all night, all summer Gonna spend it like no other It was a crush But I couldn't, couldn't get enough It was a rush But I gave it up It was a crush Now I might have went and said too much But that's all it was So I gave it up I live my day as if it was the last Live my day as if there was no past Doin' it all night, all summer Doin' it the way I wanna Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn But I won't be done when morning comes Doin' it all night, all summer Gonna spend it like no other It was a crush I kept saying I'mma stay in touch But that thing went bust So I gave it up No tricks, no bluff I'm just better off without them cuffs Yeah, the sun won't set on us Went low, went high Still waters run dry Gotta get back in the groove I ain't ever worry Went low, went high What matters is now Getting right back in the mood I live my day as if it was the last Live my day as if there was no past Doin' it all night, all summer Doin' it the way I wanna Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn But I won't be done when morning comes Doin' it all night, all summer Gonna spend it like no other Now I've found another crush The lush life's given me a rush Had one chance to make me blush Second time is one too late Now I've found another crush The lush life's given me a rush Had one chance to make me blush Second time is one too late I live my day as if it was the last Live my day as if there was no past Doin' it all night, all summer Doin' it the way I wanna Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn But I won't be done when morning comes Doin' it all night, all summer Gonna spend it like no other Now I've found another crush The lush life's given me a rush Had one chance to make me blush Second time is one too late Now I've found another crush The lush life's given me a rush Had one chance to make me blush Second time is one too late Music video There are three videos for "Lush Life". The first was directed by Måns Nyman, who had previously directed the video for "Bad Boys", for the song's original release in Sweden. The first version is black and white and shows Larsson dancing in front of a white background, along with scenes of her reclining while wearing sunglasses and dialing a telephone. The second version is a recut version of the first with coloring and visual effects added, which was released to international markets. The international version of the video has scored over 440 million views on YouTube so far. The third video was made for the US release of "Lush Life" and released on 5 July 2016. It was directed by Mary Clerté.7 The video shows Larsson dancing in pastel-hued sets. Some sequences feature backup dancers and a love interest played by Eyal Booker. Gallery Category:Songs Category:So Good Category:Singles Category:2015